Dead Trigger 2:Missions
Gameplay of Dead Trigger 2 is divided into missions. Each mission has one or more objectives that needs to be completed in order to complete the mission. If one of the objectives is failed, or the player dies, the mission wasn't sucessful and needs to be played again. Missions are basically divided into storyline missions and non-storyline missions. All of the currently available missions are acessible from the World Map. Story Missions Story missions let the player to go trough the story of Dead Trigger 2, from rescuing survivors and establishing the Hideout, through searching for the source of mutation in Africa, to looking for the first infected person ever in China to find out more about the virus. The storyline might not be complete yet and can be still expanded in future updates. Story missions usually contain more objectives to be completed than non-story missions, and the reward is also higher. Once the story mission is completed, it can't be played again. At the beginning, story missions are essential to unlock all the features of the Hideout, including blueprints and production of weapons and items, so it's recommended to play story missions first, before trying out some non-story ones. Generic Missions Apart from story missions, there are also several non-story missions (as from update 0.6.0, these are called Generic Missions) always available to the player on the World Map. Generic missions usually have only one main objective to be finished, and they don't affect the story of the game. Three to four generic missions are always available as a part of current City Liberation, another missions are available at the green "informative I" icons, scattered around the World map. (Clicking the icon brings out basic information about generic missions). Assault Assault is a type of mission with the simplest task ever possible. The only objective is to kill zombies. The player can see how many zombies are left to be killed up in the middle on their HUD. The amount of zombies that need to be killed to complete the mission usually varies from 30 to more than 60. Killing a special zombie counts as one regular kill. There are sometimes NPC survivors helping the player and their kills also count towards the mission progress. Unlike Escort missions, their death doesn't mean the end of the mission. However, it's advised to try to keep them alive, as they're useful extra help, especially when dealing with special zombies, such as the Panzer. In some Assault missions, the player mans the Heavy Machine Gun in a helicopter, flying around the map instead of being on foot. Defend Defend is a type of mission where the player has to stay alive for a given period of time, usually about 2 minutes. The amount of zombies killed doesn't matter in this type of mission, however, bigger amount of zombies killed it means bigger reward at the end of the mission. The player is often barricaded in an enclosed space in this type of mission, and sometimes have an Ammo Box with bigger than usual capacity available. NPC survivors are also sometimes present, and same as in Assault, it's not necessary to keep them alive, but it's helpful. Sometimes after a successful mission, (along with an NPC) a helicopter will arrive the area. Supply Run Supply Run is a type of mission where the player has to locate crates with food and supplies (usually from 3 to 5) and bring them to the starting location (there's sometimes a van at the starting location in which the crates are loaded when brought). The objective indicator shows the direction and distance of the crate, and when picked up, the direction of the starting point. The player can only carry one crate at a time, and there's always only one crate on the map at a time - another one appears when the previous one is brought to the starting location. Once all the crates are brought to the starting location, the mission ends. Power Run Power Run is similar to the previous type of mission, but instead of locating supplies, the player has to bring fuel canisters to the generator. Once the generator is filled with the first fuel canister, it turns on and continuously consumes fuel at a slow rate. It means that the faster the player is, the less canisters they need to bring to the generator to fully fill it, but when the player gets stuck, it can mean that one or two more rounds will be required to fully fill the canister. Same as with supply crates, there's only one fuel canister at the map at a time, and the objective indicator shows its direction and distance. Sentinel Sentinel is a type of mission where the player has to prevent zombies from passing behind the gate with movement sensors. The gate emits white glowing lines that the player can't cross but the zombies can. Once the zombie cross the gate, the alert turns on and an artifical voice saying "Intruder detected!" is heard, warning the player that zombies have breached the perimeter, meant to be defended. However, they can still be killed shortly after passing the gate. Only two zombies are allowed to breach the perimeter, when the third zombie does so, it's game over. In Sentinel missions, the player is often located in some high spot, manning the Heavy Machine Gun or using the Sniper Rifle to protect the entrance. However, in some of the missions the player has to protect the entrance on foot using their own weapons. Special zombies are especially dangerous in Sentinel missions and it's recommended to deal with them quickly, using the advantage of explosives or explosive barrels. Seek and Destroy In Seek and Destroy missions, the player has to locate and destroy three to five loudspeakers, located on the map. This is probably because screaming-like sounds can be heard from them, and these sounds may attract zombies. The objective indicator doesn't show the direction of the loudspeakers, but the number in % means the distance of the closest loudspeaker. It turns either green (the player is going in the direction of the loudspeaker) or orange (the player is going away from the loudspeaker). Loudspeakers are usually a few meters above the ground level, being placed on walls, posts and similar places. Sometimes it can be a bit tricky to find them, but when the player is close to the loudspeaker, its sounds can be heard, which makes it a bit easier to find them. Once all the loudspeakers are destroyed, the mission ends with a success. Escort In Escort missions, the player always has to protect an NPC survivor, however, there are few possible scenarios for this mission. The player either has to find an injured survivor and then protect them while exiting from the area, or has to protect the medic, giving first aid to another injured survivor. Sometimes the player also mans a machine gun and helps the survivor surrounded by zombies, or rides in a van with mounted machine gun that is following a survivor, who is opening gates that stand in the way of the van. No matter of the scenario, the player always has to either defend the survivor for a given period of time, or escort them to safety. Survivor's death always means game over. (Tip: Using painkillers will also heal the survivor). Operations As the description suggests, the main object in Operations missions is always some task that requires some time to be completed. These include building tanks for pumping toxins, pumping water out of water supply stations (mostly in Africa missions), searching depositories for documents which contain information about the virus, etc. The objective indicator always leads to a green circle. The player has to stand in the circle and wait for the action to be completed (a progress bar appears, showing the progress of the current action). When the player steps out of the circle, the progress is paused until the player steps back into the circle. There are usually three to five objectives that needs to be done in each Operations mission. Rewards and Score After each mission, a scoreboard is displayed, showing the score the player got (score is important only for City Liberation, as the reward the player gets after the city is liberated depends on the total score the player got from all the city liberation missions played.) And the total amount of money gained. "Money found" shows all the money obtained from money bonus drops, "Brutality" shows money obtained from headshots, carnages etc and "Secrets" shows the money obtained from Golden Pigs. The last line shows the mission reward that depends on the difficulty and Tech level the player has. Gallery Photo 29-03-2014 12 31 30.png|Protecting an entrance in a sentinel mission. Trivia *On some of the mission pictures, some weapons that are usable in game are seen. The picture of Seek and Destroy mission shows an unknown survivor reloading FN 2000 and the picture of Sentinel mission shows Thabo with an M1 Garand guarding the entrance. One of the characters on Assault mission picture is also holding a weapon that looks like AK 47 from Dead Trigger 1. Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Missions Category:Dead Trigger 2 Missions